


you said you knew my heart

by 2kids



Series: enchanted [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, half blood prince & deathly hallows setting, side pairings to be added.... maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kids/pseuds/2kids
Summary: being a death eater is hard enough but it's not even the tiniest of donghyuck's worries, not when there's so much at stake.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: enchanted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350121
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. update from the writer

**Author's Note:**

> i worked on this fic for so long that posting it feels like birthing my child, really.
> 
> this fic is a continuation of [firewhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609466), but the events of firewhiskey will happen in this one too so unless you want to see the details of taeten, you don't need to read it to understand this.
> 
> because it tackles one of the heavier parts of the harry potter universe, some heavier themes will be present- alcoholism, violence, death, etc. i'll do my best warning but read at your own risk. 
> 
> lastly, this fic is donghyuck centric. it doesn't straight up tell a love story but the romance is a crucial part of it. a slowburn at the very best- don't say i didn't warn you! 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> update via 201224: UNDER EDITING!

so sorry to everyone waiting!! I took a break from writing due to personal reasons that also caused an extra rough writer's block, so not only did I not write at all but I didn't even log in to here for 5(?) months. I'll update this fic soon, but I've also removed the content in the first two chapters in order to edit them properly before publishing. I'll be back with another chapter in a couple of weeks hopefully, take care <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/kunyongs) ┆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wayvrising)


	2. the roots

UNDER EDITING! - 201224


	3. the gold

UNDER EDİTING! - 201224


End file.
